Dream
by Kelrisathefiredemoness
Summary: There wasn't a warning. No voice cautioning it about the change that was coming. No sign to tell it what was about to happen. Just a flash of light in its mind. One flash to signal that it had been thrown out, banished without anyone realizing. Not that they would have cared. It would not have been useful for their plan anyways. It wouldn't have helped them.


There wasn't a warning. No voice cautioning it about the change that was coming. No sign to tell it what was about to happen. Just a flash of light in its mind. One flash to signal that it had been thrown out, banished without anyone realizing. Not that they would have cared. It would not have been useful for their plan anyways. It wouldn't have helped them.

Or maybe it would have. Who knows how differently this story would have turned out then? But, that's not important. After all, that was not what happened.

Weightless. That was how it felt after the flash of light. Nothing around it, nothing below it, and all by itself. To this day it did not know how it happened, but it had left the underground home of its father and siblings. Had soared unnoticed through the air with no control. It should have scared it, but instead it felt free. A feeling it had never before known, as it had not always been aware. Now however, separated from Father, it could think and feel.

It was definitely a change from the usual darkness filled with voices that used to surround the being. Confusion rang through it, and it marveled at everything it could see. Buildings, a sun shining in a clear azure sky, and people. More people than it had known existed. They were everywhere, walking every which way. Some were by themselves and others walked in a group. It wondered at their expressions. What did each shift of their faces mean? Would it be able to do that?

Then, the journey ended in a white room full of beds and people dressed in white coats analyzing the papers in their hands or the machines placed around the rooms. The air was different in this place. It did not make it…happy. Instead it tried to curl into itself, unsettled, as the being stopped by one bed in particular and listened. Listened to the dreams that this person wanted to accomplish. And heard their sorrow that it would not be possible. This piqued its curiosity. Without realizing it, the being reached out and enveloped the sorrowful human's mind in an imitation of a hug and spoke.

 _What's wrong?_

The frail human jumped in her bed, startled. She looked around, her blue eyes searching for the owner of the voice. When she gave no answer, the being spoke again.

 _Why are your eyes leaking? Should they be doing that?_

While she still saw no one, the young woman decided it wouldn't hurt to answer. "I'm crying because I'm sad. And I think it's normal. All humans are able to cry. It's normal."

 _Why are you sad? Is it this place? Does this place make you sad?_

"Does the hospital make me sad? No, not really. It's why I am here that makes me sad." The girl's soft voice trembled as she explained. "I have many things I still want to do. So many dreams I wish could come true, but they can't."

 _They can't?_

"No, they can't. I…why am I explaining this to a disembodied voice? You're probably just a voice in my head and only I can hear you." The girl hunched closer to her bed, teeth gnawing on her lip nervously.

 _Well, I am in your head, but others can hear me. I'm not imaginary._

"And how do I know that? How do I know you're not lying?" The girl demanded to know before breaking into a coughing fit.

 _Because I don't know you. I don't know who I am or where I am. There are many things I don't know, but you do. Can you tell me?_

"Tell you? How?" The girl' coughing died down as she heard out the being.

 _By thinking of it. You can tell me and I'll stay here and keep you company. Then maybe you won't cry._

A perfect plan in the being's mind. One it did not think the human would refuse. And she didn't refuse. Though, she didn't give an answer right away. After three days, the girl gave the being a name. Dream. From now on, it name would be Dream on account of how the being would visit her dreams and play games.

Over the weeks the being stayed with its new friend and eventually Dream met the girl's family, though they did not know Dream was there. The girl, whose name the being learned was Nelwyn, had an older sister, older brother, and two younger sisters. Olivier was the oldest, her brother Alex was the second youngest and her favorite sibling, and then there were Catherine, the second oldest, and Amue. All of them were kind to Nelwyn, well Olivier was a bit standoffish, and it made Dream think of its own family. Had Father even noticed its absence? Were they as kind as the Armstrongs? Dream hoped so. Someday, it wanted to be with its family and laugh with them as Nelwyn's family laughed with her.

Sadly, happy times do not stay. Nelwyn had been in the hospital because of a severe sickness. The doctors, as Nelwyn had called them, were doing everything they could to no avail. They no cure and could not help her. It was only a matter of time before her life would end. And she had a final wish that she prayed Dream would not refuse.

 _No._

"Please, Dream. I want you to." Nelwyn pleaded, hands clenched in her lap.

 _No!_

"No matter what, I'm going to die. You must accept this, Dream, and I want you to." Nelwyn's eyes filled with tears. "It's the only thing I can do for you now. You deserve to be able to go out and meet others without them thinking they're going crazy."

 _I can't! I won't!_

"Please, Dream. Please, just do this." Nelwyn wearily closed her eyes. "This is my last wish. I won't have any other wishes after this, so please grant me this wish. I'll be able to sleep easier knowing that you'll have a chance at life."

 _Why?_

"Why? Because you're my friend." The smile that spread across Nelwyn's face as she said these words seemed to light up the dreary room.

F _ine. I will make your last wish come true. But that does not mean I like it. What will your family think?_

"Who knows? They may never find out." Nelwyn sighed and opened her eyes. "Thank you, Dream."

 _Do not thank me. I do this only because it's your last wish._

"That's why I'm thanking you."

The sun shone bright in the cloudless sky on her final day. Nelwyn passed in her sleep, Dream right by her side until she stopped breathing. Doctors entered the room and tried to get her breathing again, but they could not and eventually called the time of her passing. Soon after, the Armstrong family showed up. Each wore saddened expressions as the beheld the still body of their sister. Alex even started to cry, causing something inside Dream to twinge painfully.

They didn't know Nelwyn's last wish. Perhaps they wouldn't ever know. Dream wondered if it was okay not telling them, but she did not have the courage to go against what Nelwyn wanted. A promise had been made. It wouldn't break it. Even if the being did not like it.

Nelwyn's body was eventually wheeled down to the morgue, and when the people had left, Dream made her move. Despite her nervousness, the invisible being floated closer and closer until she was right above the body of her only friend. Over where her friend's heart should have been beating, it hovered before passing into the body.

At first, nothing happened and Dream felt a shred of relief and sadness. Well, Dream had tried. But, then something odd happened. Suddenly, she was looking up at the ceiling, feeling more tangible and bigger than usual. How disoriented she felt at that moment. What had just happened? Did she change?

Something by her side twitched and she held it up in confusion, realizing it was a hand. Her friend's hand to be exact. Her friend who had just died. And whose body she had just taken over. Tears rose and for the first time, Dream knew what it felt like to cry.

Resembool. The place Dream had decided to settle down in. It was a small place. Nice and quiet and away from most of the world. Perfect for one like her. She bought a comfortable little house with money she had gathered while traveling. It had all the necessary furniture, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a basement. Though it wasn't around too many houses.

There were no houses too close by, but they weren't too far away either. Her closest neighbors were the Elrics. Trisha was a kind soul and her newborn son was adorable. Dream had yet to meet Hohenheim, but Trisha always talked lovingly about him. He sounded like good man. Someday, she hoped to meet him.

Besides the Elrics, there were the Rockbells. Also kind people who were doctors. They too had a newborn. Their daughter was named Winry. Dream almost wondered if the two families had planned this so that their children could marry each other. Though, she realized that no one could really plan a baby's gender. Still, it seemed very coincidental.

Anyways, these two families became close friends of hers. They helped her and she helped them in return. Or, she tried to in any way that she could. Every once in a while, she would give the fresh fruits and vegetable from her orchard and garden or cook dessert in an attempt to thank them. It made her happy, when the smiled and thanked her back. This place, she didn't ever want to leave. It felt like home.

A year after, a knock on the door changed her life. When she opened the door, there stood a little girl with light brown hair and wide, dark green eyes. Her dress was threadbare and her feet were covered in dirt and scratches. But, despite that, Dream knew who she was. Knew that this was her sister standing before her. The girl's words only confirmed this.

"Big sister? Can you help me? I'm so confused."

That was the day her sister, Faith, came into her life. She was a quiet child and always curious of anything she didn't understand. So many questions had been asked by her and answered by Dream who knew she needed to educate her. Leaving the girl by herself would have caused many problem and Dream would have felt guilty if she had just abandoned her. So, they became a family.

Trisha met her little sister a week after. The pregnant woman fell in love with the shy little girl and helped Dream buy some clothes for her. She also helped her get Faith to school. It was mostly there that Faith learned everything. Especially about her love for books.

The two sisters fell into a routine that neither thought would change. Both were proven wrong when Dream walked into the living room one day and found a small boy with white hair sleeping on her tan couch. For a moment she just stared, unsure of what to do. Then she noticed the ouroboros tattoo on his foot and knew this was her brother. So, she fetched him a blanket and began making pancakes.

The smell woke the boy instantly and he dashed to the table when she put down a plate of pancakes. In seconds they were gone and his red eyes were pleading for more. Later, Faith joined them and the sisters introduced themselves.

"I'm Hope, but call me Barloc." The boy told them.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Barloc. Are you going to be staying with us?" Dream questioned.

Barloc shrugged, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Their family of two had become a family of three.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Well, this is my first attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fanfiction and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not very good at updating any of my stories, so I warn you all now that I don't do well with updating schedules, but I will get chapters out whenever I can. I also warn you that when I get writers bock, it sticks around for long periods of time so I'm sorry if it takes me months to update. Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this first chapter and thank you for taking the time to read it. See you all next time!**


End file.
